


Un Lannister Paie Toujours Ses Dettes

by House_of_the_Lion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Season 8, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Ainsi parla, parla ainsi, ce sire de Castamere...
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Un Lannister Paie Toujours Ses Dettes

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l’univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRRM, DW & DB.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il fait beau à Port-Réal.

Il fait chaud.

On en oublierait presque que l’hiver sera bientôt là.

La capitale est baignée de soleil, baignée d’or, comme pour rappeler à Daenerys que ce n’est pas encore elle, qui est sur le Trône de Fer.

Mais, un jour, ce sera elle.

C’est le but qu’elle poursuit depuis toujours.

Le Trône de Fer, le Donjon Rouge, Port-Réal, les Sept Couronnes, tout cela lui revient de droit.

Tout cela lui appartient.

Et elle prendra ce qui lui appartient.

Elle le prendra par le feu et le sang.

_Feu et Sang._

.

Sansa soupire quand Cersei quitte Fossedragon.

Ils sont venus à Port-Réal, et cela n’a servi à rien.

Elle jette un regard noir à Jon.

C’est à cause de lui, de lui et de son honneur, si la reine a refusé de les aider.

C’est à cause de lui, et de l’allégeance qu’il a prêtée à Daenerys.

C’est à cause de lui, que, malgré elle, elle retourne au Donjon Rouge, après avoir passé tant d’années à rêver de n’y retourner que le jour de l’exécution de celle qui l’avait tant tourmentée.

C’est à cause de lui qu’elle se retrouve là, à plonger ses yeux de saphirs glacés dans les émeraudes brûlantes de Cersei Lannister.

_Une chanson de glace et de feu._

.

Tout le monde est soulagé quand Cersei revient finalement à Fossedragon.

Elle a changé d’avis.

Jon Snow, Daenerys, Tyrion, ils avaient tous raison.

Les ténèbres approchent.

Il faut faire face ensemble.

C’est cela, ou mourir.

Elle jette un coup d’œil à Sansa.

Elle lui a promis de l’aider.

Parce que, quand la neige tombe, et que souffle le vent glacial, le loup solitaire meurt, mais la meute survit.

C’est la même chose pour les lions.

_Et l’hiver vient._

.

Daenerys est ravie de voir que les Nordiens n’accueillent pas mieux les armées Lannister que les siennes.

Ils les regardent avec méfiance, aussi bien Cersei qu’elle, quand elles passent devant eux.

Ils se rappellent.

Ils se rappellent qu’il ne faut jamais faire confiance aux étrangers.

Ils se rappellent que la dernière fois que les Targaryen ont posé les pieds sur leur territoire, le Nord leur a été volé.

Ils se rappellent que la dernière fois qu’ils ont eu affaire aux Lannister, cela s’est très mal terminé.

Une histoire de noces, de noces pourpres, pourpres comme le blason au lion rugissant, une histoire de salutations et de trahison.

_Le Nord se souvient._

.

Pendant qu’ils réfléchissent à la meilleure manière d’affronter la mort, leur mort, Sansa échange souvent des regards avec Cersei.

Daenerys les observe, mais ne peut rien prouver de leur duplicité, d’une trahison, d’un complot qu’elles auraient fomenté.

Bien sûr, Cersei ne vient pas aux séances du Conseil Restreint de Daenerys.

Mais Sansa, si.

Et elle lui a parlé.

Elle lui a parlé de ce que Daenerys préparait pour Port-Réal.

Cersei regarde Jaime puis Tyrion, inquiète.

Des mots qui font échos à trente ans plus tôt, qui ramènent des souvenirs de sang versé et de serments brisés.

Elle ne peut pas laisser cela arriver.

_Brûlez-les tous !_

.

La Longue Nuit est terminée.

Elle a laissé sa place à l’aube.

L’aube qui se pare de douces nuances dorées, rosées, orangées, contrastant avec le noir de la nuit et de la mort, le blanc de la neige éternelle et du néant, le cramoisi du sang.

Mais cela au prix de nombreuses vies, dont celle de Jon Snow, mort en poignardant le Roi de la Nuit.

Des hommes et des femmes, qui se sont battus, qui ont péri, pour que les autres puissent dire à la mort…

_Pas aujourd’hui._

.

Tout le monde boit à la santé des vaillants combattants de la Grande Bataille de Winterfell.

Les cris et les rires fusent en tout sens, provenant de gens inconscients de ce qui se prépare.

Certains soldats ont même pris des instruments de musique, et commence à jouer.

Cersei regarde Daenerys, assise à côté d’elle.

Elle a beau sourire, la reine y discerne quand même l’hypocrisie.

La fureur brûle à l’intérieur de la Mère des Dragons.

La salle se remplit désormais des chansons les plus célèbres des Sept Couronnes.

Une bonne partie des hommes, à moitié ou totalement ivres, se met à chanter.

Jusqu’à l’air, _cet_ air, qui a la saveur amère de la réminiscence dans la bouche des Nordiens.

_Ainsi parla, parla ainsi…_

.

Sansa regarde Cersei, à nouveau.

Son hochement de tête est quasiment imperceptible.

Les hommes du Nord qui ont survécu aux Noces Pourpres savent désormais que cela n’augure rien de bon.

La joie retombe, remplacée par la peur, et l’horreur de ce qui va arriver.

Daenerys ne sait rien, bien sûr.

Elle n’a pas entendu parler des Noces Pourpres.

Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, de cette agitation commune à tous les habitants du Nord.

Elle regarde Cersei à son tour.

Son expression est parfaitement illisible, elle a la main posée sur son ventre gonflé, et elle la regarde en retour.

Daenerys tremble un peu quand elle tend la main pour légèrement déplacer les plis de la robe de Cersei.

Cette dernière ne fait pas un mouvement pour l’en empêcher, toujours parfaitement stoïque.

C’est quand Daenerys baisse les yeux qu’elle le voit, coincé dans la ceinture de sa rivale.

La lame est en acier valyrien, et le manche en os de dragon.

_Les Lannister vous saluent bien._

_._

Tout se passe très vite.

Le sang coule à flots, couleur grenat, comme le vin qui coulait seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

Les Nordiens semblent se calmer quand ils comprennent qu’ils ne sont pas la proie des lions, pas cette fois, du moins.

Mais les hurlements reprennent de plus belle, quand ils s’aperçoivent du spectacle macabre qui leur est offert.

Daenerys n’a pas le temps de réagir.

Les Immaculés et les Dothrakis qui restent ont la gorge tranchée, les entrailles vidées, les têtes coupées.

Les soldats Lannister sont debouts dans le sang du carnage, invisible sur leurs capes pourpres.

Les cris de tous les spectateurs forcés peuvent certainement être entendus jusqu’à Dorne, ou à Essos.

Mais, au milieu de l’hécatombe, Daenerys peut voir deux personnes qui ne hurlent pas.

Cersei et Sansa sont assises droites, deux vraies reines, ressemblant étrangement à une mère et à sa fille.

Elles ne sont pas surprises par le bain de sang.

Daenerys comprend.

_Un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes._

.

Le lion se repaît de dragon.

Cersei lève la main.

Les poignards, les épées, les couteaux tombent dans la rivière écarlate qui macule le sol.

Les cadavres baignent, innombrables, incalculables.

Daenerys ne résiste même pas quand trois soldats Lannister se saisissent d’elle, et l’entraînent.

Elle ne peut plus rien, elle le sait.

_Le pouvoir, c’est le pouvoir._

.

Une fois que les Lannister reviennent à Port-Réal, accompagnés de Sansa, Daenerys arrête de se demander pourquoi ils ne l’ont pas tuée sur place.

Elle comprend quand Cersei entre dans la ville, Jaime, Tyrion et Sansa à ses côtés, et qu’elle est traînée dans les rues au bout d’une chaîne par la Montagne.

Les acclamations fusent en tous sens.

La lionne, _les_ lionnes, les lions, ont éradiqué la menace des Marcheurs Blancs et des dragons.

Elles ont vaincu la mort, la destruction, le cauchemar de l’hiver, et ont ramené le rêve de printemps.

Quand Daenerys est jetée dans un cachot au fin fond du Donjon Rouge, là où aurait dû être enfermée Cersei, elle se demande de quelle manière elle va être exécutée.

Elle sait que Cersei a la vengeance poétique.

Peut-être voudra-t-elle la voir brûler ?

Daenerys rit sombrement.

Ce serait ironique.

_Le feu ne peut tuer un dragon._

.

Finalement, ce n’est pas le feu, qui est choisi.

La lame de l’épée a la froideur et le tranchant de la glace quand elle entre en contact avec sa nuque.

_Lorsqu’on s’amuse au jeu des trônes, il faut vaincre ou périr._

.

La guerre est finie.

Sansa ne veut pas du Trône de Fer.

Elle l’a laissé à Cersei et à Jaime.

Mais elle a tout de même obtenu quelque chose.

Les Sept Couronnes ne sont plus que six, désormais.

Les Nordiens l’ovationnent.

‘’Sansa Stark, la Reine du Nord !’’

Mais Sansa regarde Tyrion, qui se tient à côté d’elle, et elle songe avec un étrange sentiment de tendresse qu’elle n’est plus une Stark, désormais.

_Je rugis !_

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


End file.
